1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage electrical packaging box structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high voltage electrical packaging box structure for accommodating high voltage electric parts which may generate heat.
2. Description of Related Art
In electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, in general, high voltage electric parts, such as batteries and control devices, are provided in the vehicle in high voltage electrical packaging boxes so as not to be exposed to the outside.
The inventors of the present invention considered, in order to efficiently locate the above-mentioned high voltage electrical packaging box in a vehicle, to locate the high voltage electrical packaging box along the backrest of the rear seat. When the high voltage electrical packaging box is placed near the passenger compartment of a vehicle, as in the case mentioned above, the electrical parts may be subject to adverse effects, such as shortened battery life, if the voltage is left under sunlight. Also, if the batteries are used at an excessively low temperature, an increase in the internal resistance may occur in association with freezing of electrolyte, and the output thereof may be lowered. That is, the excessively high or excessively low temperatures will adversely affect the high voltage electric parts including the batteries.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a high voltage electrical packaging box structure which can prevent adverse effects on the performance of high voltage electric parts at both high interior temperatures and low interior temperatures of a vehicle.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a high voltage electrical packaging box structure including a box body case member (for instance, a high voltage electrical packaging box body 70 in an embodiment described later), high voltage electric parts (for instance, a battery 5, an inverter 7, and a DC/DC converter 8 in the embodiment described later) which are accommodated in the box body, and an interposing member (for instance, interposing members 200-203 in the embodiment described later) which is formed using an expandable resin, the interposing member being disposed between the box body and the high voltage electric part.
According to the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, since the interposing member, which is formed using an expandable resin, is disposed in a space between the box body and the high voltage electric part, it becomes possible to thermally insulate the high voltage electric part using the interposing member. Accordingly, adverse effects on the performance of the high voltage electric part may be prevented at both excessively high and low interior temperatures of the vehicle. Also, since the interposing member, which is formed using an expandable resin, is disposed at the outside of the high voltage electric part, it becomes possible to prevent the adverse effects of external impacts on the high voltage electric part.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, in the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, air is passed through the box body so as to cool down the high voltage electric parts.
According to the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, since the high voltage electric part is to be cooled down by air flowing inside the box body, the air can be efficiently passed along the high voltage electric part by filling the space between the box body and the high voltage electric part using the interposing member. Accordingly, it becomes possible to efficiently cool down the high voltage electric part
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, in the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, a terminal portion of the high voltage electric part is covered by the interposing member.
According to the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, since the terminal portion of the high voltage electric part is covered by the interposing member, which is made of an expandable resin, it becomes possible, if the interposing member is attached to the high voltage electric part side in advance, to prevent a worker from accidentally touching the terminal portion when the high voltage electric part is mounted or when performing maintenance. Accordingly, it becomes possible to improve the efficiency of the high voltage electric part mounting process or maintenance.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure is placed between the rear seat and the trunk of a vehicle. Also, in accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure is applied to a cooling device.
According to the above high voltage electrical packaging box structure, since it is possible to efficiently place the cooling device, to which the high voltage electrical packaging box structure is applied, between the backrest of the rear seat and the trunk of the vehicle, it becomes possible to use the available space in the vehicle in an efficient manner. Also, when it becomes necessary to perform some work on the electronic parts accommodated in the case member of the high voltage electrical packaging cooling device, the back of the rear seat and the cover member may be removed in an efficient manner, and work may be performed on the electronic parts in the case member through the opening portion thereof.